Cold as Ice
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Hinata y Kageyama cumplen dos meses como pareja pero nada parece tan distinto a como era antes. Hinata decide cambiar un poco la rutina pero eso tampoco funciona... ¿Serán lo suficientemente maduros para evolucionar su relación?


GUESS WHO'S BACK. BACK AGAIN. WAAAAA. Años sin entrar a Fanfiction, había olvidado hasta como subir fics, que triste. Regresé y con otro fandom, no pude evitarlo. Es mi primer fic en este fandom y por supuesto con un oneshot de mi pareja favorita, my baes Kagehina. Amo demasiado a estos idiotas y por fin me ha llegado algo de inspiración para darles un poco de amor de mi parte.

Espero les guste que es primera vez que escribo sobre ellos así que espero no estén tan fuera de personajes, omg creo que los puse más maduros de lo normal q.q En fin. Disfruten y nos leemos abajo.

_**DISCLAIMER:** (extrañaba esto) Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen todo es de las manos de Furudate Haruichi su original autor._

* * *

COLD AS ICE

Kageyama no estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado a esa situación, más bien el cómo había accedido con tanta facilidad, pero bueno, tratándose de Hinata todo era posible así que decidió no pensar mucho sobre eso.

Escuchar el golpeteo del metal contra el hielo le provocaba cierta irritación, sin embargo, al ver el rostro iluminado de su acompañante por presenciar algo como eso por primera vez, hacía que se calmase.

_Ah claro_, había recordado la razón.

Cumplía dos meses saliendo con Hinata. La primera vez lo había dejado pasar por completo; agradecía que el pelinaranja fuera igual de distraído que él pues ambos lo habían olvidado, como buenos idiotas de mente simple enfrascados en el volleyball que eran. Hinata había llegado un día después de la práctica con un folleto en la mano donde hablaba de la dichosa nueva pista de patinaje de hielo en Tokio. Sinceramente, la sola idea de pensar en viajar solo para eso le molestaba en creces pero los brillantes ojos de su novio hicieron que cambiase de opinión al instante, por lo que ahora, después de planificarlo bien, se encontraban frente a esa gran pista de hielo que tenía embelesado al de menor estatura.

―¡Entremos pronto, Kageyama!―Exclamó Hinata con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro, haciéndolo ver más radiante de lo que solía ser. El aludido simplemente atinó por asentir con la cabeza y seguir al pequeño, sin embargo al llegar a la entrada de la pista se percató que el más bajo aún tenía puestos sus zapatos. No pudo evitar golpearse mentalmente al ver lo torpe que era el chico, bueno, al fin y al cabo él también era así pero jamás llegaría a admitirlo.

―¡Hinata! ¡Tienes que ponerte los patines, idiota!―Gritó el más alto llamando la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban cerca de la pareja provocando algunas risas; al mencionado se le subieron los colores al rostro de la vergüenza.

―¡Y-Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué gritarme Kageyama!

Poco después de que pidieron los patines y se los colocaron, Hinata corrió como pudo directo a la pista, seguido de un Kageyama que intentaba hacer lo mismo que él a zancadas.

―¡Gwaa, esto va a ser genial! ―Exclamó el pequeño con entusiasmo mientras alzaba un pie para colocarlo en la pista, sin embargo el primer roce del metal provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera de espaldas cayendo sentado sobre el hielo, mojando sus nuevos pantalones que había conseguido para esa ocasión en especial. ―D-Duele. ―Murmuró para sí mismo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie en un vago intento que solo provocó que cayera de nuevo. Claro, el chico creyó que no sería tan difícil algo como eso, pensó que sería divertido pero también había la posibilidad de que ocurriera esto. Algunas personas que pasaban lo miraban con pena hablando entre ellas diciendo cosas como "Mira ese pobre chico, debe estar en primaria, me pregunto dónde estarán sus padres." Hinata no podía evitar sentirse algo inquieto con eso, era verdad que no era muy habilidoso y llamaba mucho más la atención cuando le pasaban este tipo de cosas, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando invitó a Kageyama a venir? Hablando de él, este le miraba con tranquilidad como si supiera que pasaría ese accidente a la primera. El pelinaranja le sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

¡Ah! Ahora que lo pensaba esa podía ser la solución, si su novio había aceptado era porque él si sabía patinar ¿no era así? Las esperanzas regresaron a su cuerpo y se dirigió a su pareja quien ya estaba por entrar a la pista.

―¡Kageyama, cuento contigo para que me ense-...!―Pero no pudo completar la frase pues al mencionado le había ocurrido lo mismo que a él, quedando tirado de cuerpo entero sobre el hielo con sus extremidades desplegadas. Hinata se quedó estático mientras había un silencio incómodo en lo que el más alto intentaba levantarse después de aquél golpe con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de la vergüenza. El silencio se prolongó por unos minutos más mientras ambos trataban de estabilizar sus piernas que temblaban por lo resbalosa que era la pista.

―Kageyama... ―Habló Hinata después de un largo rato, el mencionado se tensó en su lugar. ―No me digas que...tampoco sabes patinar.―El pelinaranja le miraba incrédulo pero de alguna manera también pensó que terminaría en algo como eso.

―P-Por supuesto que sé, solo fue un mal paso. ―Respondió el más alto con la poca confianza que le quedaba, el más bajo simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que su novio era orgulloso y jamás admitiría una derrota. Sin embargo si se detenía a pensar en ello era algo bueno pues finalmente había algo en lo que fuera su primera vez juntos -haciendo de lado _eso_, por supuesto, aunque todavía no lo hayan experimentado-. Al darse cuenta de aquello dejó escapar una carcajada, dejando algo desconcertado al pelinegro.

―¿De qué te ríes, idiota? ―Reclamó el más alto con su peculiar ceño fruncido.

―Es sólo que... creo que es la primera vez en la que ambos somos principiantes en algo. ―Sonrió amplio con su respuesta, luego de unos segundos abrió más los ojos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de otra cosa, más bien una idea que se le había ocurrido. ―Oye, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un duelo? Ya sabes, como siempre.―El ojiazul le observó con la ceja alzada.

―¿Un duelo?

El pelinaranja asintió.―El último en quedar de pie gana.―Dijo con mucha confianza alzando el dedo pulgar de su diestra. Kageyama le miró escéptico, en verdad este chico era un tonto, sin embargo no tenía nada que perder.

―Bien, acepto.―Respondió con una sonrisa torcida mientras miraba al contrario colocarse en posición.

―Muy bien, ¡que empiece la batalla!―Exclamó el más bajo mientras se impulsaba de la pared para poder adentrarse a la pista, el pelinegro lo imitó y entre pérdidas de equilibrio y agitando los brazos para evitar caer, lograron llegar al otro extremo jadeantes. Repitieron lo mismo hasta que lograron acostumbrarse algo al uso de los patines, después de un rato ambos ya estaban en el centro de la pista, mirándose a los ojos como buenos rivales que eran. El ojiazul observó a Hinata con cierta sorpresa.

―Creí que perderías a la primera vuelta.―Soltó sin ninguna malicia en sus palabras, no obstante, el pelinaranja se inmutó por su comentario reclamándole de vuelta.

―Geh, ¿tan poca confianza tienes en mí? ―Se señaló a sí mismo mientras retaba a Kageyama con la mirada quien solo le miró con indiferencia.

―Bueno...

―No tienes que responder. ―Interrumpió el más bajo de inmediato soltando un suspiro de rendición. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que alguien empujara a Hinata por la espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera totalmente encima del pelinegro, dejando a ambos desconcertados por la situación.

―¡Oh, lo lamento! ―Dijo la chica que había chocado con Hinata. ―¿Estás bien pequeño? ¿debería llamar a tus padres? ―Aquello había molestado al pelinaranja pues llevaban todo el día diciendo lo mismo de él.

―¡Estoy en preparatoria, para que sepas! ―Era raro para Kageyama ver a su novio perdiendo los estribos por algo como eso, algo no andaba bien en el chico y el ojiazul aún no se percataba de lo que era. En uno de sus movimientos, el rostro de Hinata quedó a centímetros del de Kageyama y por supuesto ambos quedaron rojos hasta la médula. El más alto intentando ocultar su nerviosismo tomó el rostro de Hinata con su diestra y lo alejó de él bruscamente.

―¡Kageyama, idiota, me estás lastimando! ―Exclamó el pelinaranja intentado zafarse del agarre.

―Umm, ¿necesitan ayuda? ―Preguntó la chica anterior.

―Podemos solos. ―Dijeron al unísono mientras se ponían de pie con las piernas temblorosas. La chica se alejó dejando a ambos chicos siendo el centro de atención.

―Terminemos esto de una vez. ―Soltó el pequeño y se volteó para seguir con el "duelo". Kageyama ciertamente ya estaba un poco cansado de la situación por lo que optó mejor solo seguir a Hinata, no era tan tonto, sabía que algo raro andaba con él pero prefirió callarlo por el momento.

El chico de ojos avellana ya se encontraba bastante adelantado, iba patinando como su cuerpo le dictaba pues ya había empezado a acostumbrarse, mientras tanto iba a pensando cosas distraídamente, mantenía la mirada baja y el rostro lo tenía algo apagado. La verdad era que se encontraba algo decepcionado sobre ese día, no lo encontraba diferente a todo lo demás que hacía con Kageyama.

―_Si tan solo Kageyama fuera un poco más romántico..._ ―Pensaba. ―_Siempre está tratándome como quiere y nunca lo veo diferente a como éramos antes de salir... Ahora que lo pienso nunca nos hemos tomado de la mano o algo diferente, si acaso solo me ha besado un par de veces..._ ―El pelinaranja iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que el su pareja le llamaba algo alejado desde la parte de atrás.

―¡Hinata! ... ¡Oye, Hinata!... ―Dudó por un segundo pero finalmente exclamó su última carta. ―¡Shoyo!―Y fue entonces cuando el pequeño se detuvo con las orejas coloradas y perdiendo así el equilibrio nuevamente, intentó no caerse agitando los brazos de lado a lado pero todo fue sin éxito, aquello lo había descolocado bastante.

―¿Q-Q-Qué? ―Titubeó mientras veía llegar a su novio para ayudarle a levantarse, este lo tomó del brazo, sin embargo Hinata estaba tan nervioso que sus piernas ya no le respondieron.

―¿Qué te sucede, acaso no me oíste?

―C-Claro que te oí. ¡Me llamaste por mi nombre! ―Exclamó el más bajo mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro en lo que tenía a su alcance.

―Es natural ¿no? ―Respondió con tranquilidad el más alto, Hinata abrió sus orbes avellana con algo de sorpresa para luego deformar su rostro a uno afligido.

―¡Kageyama eres tan inujsto! ―Reclamó el pelinaranja casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras se deshacía rápidamente del agarre de su pareja y se tambaleaba intentando alejarse de él. Al final lo consiguió porque dejó a un Kageyama bastante confundido a mitad de la pista, la gente que estaba a su alrededor solo se le quedaba viendo como un bicho raro.

_¿Ahora qué demonios había hecho?_

Hinata patinó con rapidez hasta llegar fuera de la pista, se quitó los patines y se dispuso a cambiarse por sus tenis. Esperaba algo de Kageyama, fue demasiado estúpido por hacerlo, al menos era eso lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Para su fortuna o tal vez no, el pelinegro no lo había seguido. Frunció los labios y se puso de pie listo para irse.

El ojiazul no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero en definitiva no podía dejar a Hinata irse así como así. Cuando tomó su decisión el chico ya había salido del lugar, esperaba que no fuera tan lejos o se arrepentiría el resto de su vida por algo que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho.

El más bajo no llegó tan lejos en realidad, se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas a la vuelta del lugar, Kageyama lo pudo encontrar ahí y llamó su atención.

―Hinata. ―El aludido le miró con el rostro apagado y el pelinegro sintió una punzada en el pecho. ―O-Oye...

―Kageyama.―Interrumpió el chico de menor estatura. ―Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿no es así? ―Inquirió con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro. El aludido se dio su tiempo para responder.

―Cumplimos dos meses.

Hinata conservó la sonrisa aunque ahora tenía un toque más de ironía.

―Cierto ¿Sabes si algo ha cambiado en estos dos meses?

Y algo entonces hizo _click_ en la cabeza del setter. Era un idiota, ya lo sabía pero no creía que a gran magnitud.

No le había estado dando a Hinata el lugar que se merecía, conocía al chico y sabía que su actitud enérgica contra la suya eran muy diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan parecidos. No había como expresarlo, simplemente eran almas gemelas, se entendían aunque siempre estuvieran discutiendo.

Kageyama recuerda bien el día que Hinata se le confesó.

Al principio no le creía ni pío pero sabía que cuando Hinata ponía cierta mirada, hablaba muy en serio. A partir de ese día decidió preguntarse acerca de sus sentimientos por él, hasta que tuvo su respuesta y no dudó más en acercarse al pelinaranja y responderle. El setter no entendía bien que era lo que Hinata había visto en él. Siempre peleaban, le gritaba, lo golpeaba... pero al final del día no era nada sin él.

Sin su luz.

Recuerda cuando le preguntó a Hinata directamente, el chico después de titubear algo nervioso y colorado respondió.

«―_Umm, no lo entiendo muy bien tampoco, pero me gusta verte cuando te diviertes en la cancha y solo sé... que quiero seguir estando contigo para siempre_. _― ¿"Para siempre"_? Se repetía el setter en su cabeza mientras alzaba una ceja. Se puso a pensar y a la mente se le vino cuando le dijo que estaría en el mismo escenario que él todo el tiempo. ¿Se refería a eso? Por supuesto no dudó en expresar su duda.

―_Agh, no me refiero a eso, ¡idiota, estúpido Kageyama!―»_

―Kageyama eres un idiota. ―Soltó Hinata regresándolo al presente. Por razones obvias no pudo evitar que una venita se le saltara en la sien; respiró profundamente y decidió que no era el momento para eso.

―Hinata, lo siento.

El más bajo le miró completamente sorprendido, incrédulo ante las palabras de su acompañante. ―¿Eh? ¿Estás bien Kageyama?

―Escucha lo que tengo que decir. ―Expresó con una mirada de pocos amigos, el pelinaranja asintió con cierto temor. ―Yo... desde un principio no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba por tu cabeza cuando te me confesaste ese día, me puse a pensar en muchas posibilidades pero ninguna llegó a ser certera. Al final me di cuenta que siempre terminaba siendo atraído hacia ti, no sabía cómo ni por qué, simplemente sucedió. Ya no podía estar sin ti, me sentía diferente cuando jugaba y tú no estabas a mi lado. El sentimiento que tengo contigo al jugar, no lo puedo sentir con nadie más que no seas tú. Fuera de la cancha empezó a suceder lo mismo, todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor no era lo mismo sino era contigo. Expresarme no es mi mayor habilidad, aún me cuesta trabajo... lamento ser tan frío contigo, cuando no te lo mereces.

Hinata se quedó en silencio, quieto en su lugar, cuando escuchó a Kageyama terminar de hablar esbozó una sonrisa. ―Es verdad que quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo, Kageyama. Ya sabes, no las típicas que solemos hacer... es por eso que decidí que venir aquí estaría bien, alejarse un poco de la rutina hace falta. Me sentí un poco decepcionado cuando vi que todo seguía igual, pero ahora que lo pones así... tal vez esté exagerando demasiado.―Comentó el pelinaranja mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice, posteriormente se levantó de su asiento y tomó con firmeza la mano izquierda del más alto llevándoselo consigo en la parte trasera del recinto. Una vez estando a solas y con la mirada de ambos fija en la ajena, el pequeño chico habló:

―Escucha, Kageyama, yo me enamoré de ti... simplemente porque eres tú, no creo que haya una razón en específico, podría decir que me pasó lo mismo que a ti, simplemente me di cuenta de que ya no podía separarme de ti. Cuando estoy contigo mi corazón se acelera tanto que siento que se escapará de mi pecho, es todo un _¡Gwaaah!_ cuando estoy contigo.―Kageyama mostró una media sonrisa al escuchar las expresiones del más bajo, teniendo muy presente que el pequeño nunca cambiaría.

―Tobio.―Llamó el pelinaranja con cierto color carmín en las mejillas. ―Tú me gustas, tal y como eres. Me enamoré de ti siendo el idiota frío que eres.―Hinata desvió la mirada abultando el labio inferior dándole una apariencia más tierna. ―Así que...no tienes que cambiar, de un día para otro.

Kageyama había quedado anonadado con las palabras del chico desde el momento en que lo había llamado por su nombre, sabía que se sería diferente pero no creyó sentir tanto. Por primera vez frente a el pequeño, el pelinegro estaba rojo hasta las orejas cosa de lo que Hinata se percató al instante.

―Lo ves, ¡lo ves! ¡Ahora entiendes como me siento! ―Exclamó el más bajo dando brincos de la emoción.

―Cállate, maldita sea.―Pero Hinata no le hizo caso y siguió dando pequeños brincos en su lugar, al ver que no iba a salir nada por medio de un acuerdo verbal, Kageyama decidió callarlo de la única manera en la que él podría. Detuvo a Hinata colocando sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos, instantáneamente el pequeño le miró a los ojos, pero el más alto fue más rápido y sin esperar más se dirigió a los labios de Hinata juntándolos con los suyos. Era una sensación distinta, tal vez porque ambos ya se habían expresado sus sentimientos con mayor detalle, o tal vez era porque tenía días que no le besaba, no sabía bien la razón y la verdad era que no importaba mucho, pero de algo de lo que estaba seguro era que no volvería a dejar ausentes esos labios de nuevo, porque eran dulces, adictivos y su suave vaivén se adaptaba perfectamente a él. Hinata era perfecto para él. El más bajo se dejó llevar por el momento y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kageyama, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar mejor a su novio; el setter al percatarse de ese cambio decidió profundizar el beso, algo que no había hecho antes con el chico. Hinata se sorprendió un poco al sentir la lengua del contrario invadiendo su cavidad bucal, degustando de cada pequeña parte de ese espacio como si le perteneciera, cosa que no era mentira; lo dejó avanzar hasta donde quisiera haciendo que ambos disfrutasen del contacto. Finalmente empezaron a agitarse por la falta oxígeno por lo que optaron por separarse después de unos segundos. Como era de esperarse, Hinata quedó tan rojo que podría jurar que salía humo de su cara, Kageyama obviamente solo sonrió ante su reacción, realmente adoraba verlo así.

No hacían falta más palabras, si Kageyama no podía expresarse con ellas podría hacerlo con el cuerpo, después de todo, se podría acostumbrar a eso.

* * *

Y AQUI ESTÁ FINALMENTE.

No me creo que haya regresado a esta página todavía djaghashdakds

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias etc, etc. Quiero escribir más sobre ellos así que unos consejos no estarían mal.

Adiosito o7


End file.
